russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Nandito Ako,’ ‘Super Sine Prime,’ and ‘Pilipinas News’ to Premiere on TV5 this Monday
Posted on February 17, 2012 by TV5 TV5 further strengthens its primetime block with the premiere of 3 new programs. (From: left to right): Jasmine Curtis-Smith, David Archuleta and Eula Caballero The much awaited mini-serye Nandito Ako, starring international singing sensation David Archuleta alongside TV5’s primetime princesses Jasmine Curtis Smith and Eula Caballero, will finally have its debut this Monday. Nandito Ako tells the story of young love, its joys and pains as related by the endearing characters of Josh (David Archuleta), Anya (Jasmine Curtis Smith) and Holly (Eula Caballero). Josh Bradley is an international singer who holds his final leg of concerts in the Philippines. This venture is also a quest to find his real identity. He will meet Holly through one of the promotional activities of his concert. The innocent hearts will brew romance and will soon learn the ways of love. But love has its twists and turns and they’ll soon uncover realities that will change their hearts and minds. Anya, a boyish and carefree lass, is Holly’s best friend. With a twist of fate, will Josh fall for Anya instead? The highly anticipated mini-serye will air this Monday, February 20, after Wil Time Big Time and back-to-back with Valiente. Another primetime treat awaits Kapatid viewers because every night exciting Tagalized Hollywood movies will be shown in Super Sine Prime after Valiente. Super Sine Prime’s movie schedule this week includes Blade 2 on Monday, I Am Legend on Tuesday, 300 on Wednesday, Blade Trinity on Thursday, and Die Hard 4 on Friday. To cap off TV5’s primetime offering is a rundown of the day’s hottest news. Join Paolo Bediones and Cheri Mercado in Pilipinas News, which also premieres this February 20. 'New Schedule of TV5 beginning February 18, 2012' :SATURDAY :04:30: Family Rosary Crusade :05:30: Maunlad na Agrikultura :06:00: Alagang Kapatid :07:00: Special Agent Oso :07:30: Handy Mandy :08:00: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :08:30: Batibot :09:00: SpongeBob SquarePants :09:30: The Fairly OddParents :10:00: T.U.F.F. Puppy :10:30: Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness :11:00: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron :11:30: SineTanghali :01:30: Paparazzi: Showbiz Exposed (LIVE) :02:30: Video Incredible :03:30: Valiente First Week Marathon (February 18) :05:00: Wil Time Bigtime (LIVE) :07:30: Regal Shocker :08:30: Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face :09:30: The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto :10:15: Tutok Tulfo :10:45: Sabado Sineplex :12:15: Aksyon Sabado (LIVE) :SUNDAY :05:00: Family Matters :06:00: Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (LIVE) :07:00: Alagang Kapatid :08:00: Ni Hao, Kai Lan :08:30: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron :09:00: Planet Sheen :09:30: SpongeBob SquarePants :10:00: The Penguins of Madagascar :10:30: Hannah Montana :11:00: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody '' :11:30: ''Lokomoko :12:30: Wow Samurai! :02:00: Toink!: Sino ang Tama? :02:30: Kapitan Awesome :03:30: Sunday Sineplex :05:30: Pidol's Wonderland :06:30: Pinoy Explorer :07:15: Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? :08:00: Talentadong Pinoy :09:00: The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia :10:00: Sunday Sineplex :11:45: USI: Under Special Investigation :12:15: Aksyon Linggo (LIVE) :MONDAY to FRIDAY :04:00: Andar ng mga Balita (LIVE) (simulcast ogver Radyo5 92.3 News FM) :05:00: Good Morning Club (LIVE) :07:30: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :08:00: Fish Hooks :08:30: Batibot :09:00: Dora the Explorer :09:30: SpongeBob SquarePants :10:00: The Fairly OddParents :10:30: Face to Face :11:30: SineTanghali :01:30: Balitaang Tapat (LIVE) :02:00: Super Sine 5 :04:00: Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo :04:30: Sarah TV :05:00: Pidol's Wonderland (replay) :PRIMETIME :05:45: T3 (LIVE) (vs. Maria la del Barrio vs. Alice Bungisngis and her Wonder Walis from 5:45-6:30) :06:15: Aksyon (LIVE) (vs. TV Patrol and 24 Oras from 6:30-7:45) :07:00: Wil Time Bigtime (LIVE) (vs. E-Boy vs. Biritera from 7:45-8:30) :09:00: Nandito Ako (vs. Walang Hanggan vs. Legacy fropm 8:30-9:15) :09:30: Valiente (vs. Budoy vs. My Beloved from 9:15-10:00) :10:00: Super Sine Prime :11:30: Pilipinas News (LIVE) :12:00: Wanted (Mon); Journo (Tue); Anggulo (Wed); Insider (Thurs); Bitag (Fri) :12:30: Juicy! :01:00: The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. '' :Note: ''Metro Aksyon from 6:15 to 6:30 p.m. focusing on police reports around Metro Manila, and Aksyon from 6:30 to 7 p.m. as a competitor to TV Patrol and 24 Oras, and delivering the national and other news. :ddd TV5 Sked for Easter Sunday (April 8) :11 am -- Lokomoko :12 nn -- Wow Samurai :1 pm -- Sunday Funday (Premiere) :2 pm -- Kapitan Awesome :3 pm -- Toink Sino ang Tama :3:30 pm -- Sunday Sineplex: The Prince of Egypt (Dubbed in Tagalog) :5:30 pm -- Pidol's Wonderland w/ Lorna Tolentino :Guests: Meg Imperial and Aki Torio :6:30 pm -- Pinoy Explorer :7:30 pm -- Talentadong Pinoy :8:30 pm -- The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia (Last episode) :9:30 pm -- Super Sine Prime: Superman Returns (Dubbed in Tagalog) :Starring Brandon Routh and Kevin Spacey as Lex Luthor :11:30 pm -- USI (Devil's Mountain) :12 mn -- Aksyon Linggo TV5 Sked for April 15 :11 am -- Lokomoko :12 nn -- Wow Samurai :1 pm -- Sunday Funday :2 pm -- Kapitan Awesome :3 pm -- Toink Sino ang Tama :3:30 pm -- Sunday Sineplex: Madagascar, Escape to Africa (Tagalized) :5:30 pm -- Pidol's Wonderland with Lorna Tolentino :6:30 pm -- Pinoy Explorer :7:30 pm -- Talentadong Pinoy :8:30 pm -- Extreme Makeover Home Edition Philippines (Premiere) :Hosted by Paolo Bediones and Tessa Prieto-Valdes :9:30 pm -- Super Sine Prime: Shinjuku Incident (Tagalized) :Starring Jackie Chan :11:15 pm -- USI :12 mn -- Aksyon Linggo AKTV on IBC Sked for April 15 :11 am -- The Main Event with Ronnie Nathanielsz :12 nn -- Bigtime Bakbakan: Joseph Agbeko vs Abner Mares :2 pm -- English Premiere League: Norwich City vs. Manchester City :4 pm -- Countdown to London Marathon (3 episodes) :5:30 pm -- PBA Commissioner's Cup Semifinals, Game 3 (LIVE) :Barangay Ginebra Kings vs B-Meg Llamados :8:30 pm -- Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9:30 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Afuang, Bounty Hunter :Starring Phillip Salvador :11:30 pm -- Express Balita Weekend :12 mn -- El Shaddai